youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
The Amazing Spider-Hog in Shadow Style
The Amazing Spider-Hog is a 2012 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man and sharing the title of the character's longest-running comic book of the same name. It is the fourth to portray Spider-Man in film distributed by Columbia Pictures, Marvel Entertainment and Sony Pictures Entertainment and a reboot of the film trilogy preceding it by 2002–07 that was also distributed by Sony Pictures Entertainment. The film was directed by Marc Webb, written by James Vanderbilt, Alvin Sargent and Steve Kloves and stars with Shadow the Hedgehog as Shadow Parker/Spider-Hog, Maria the Hedgehog as Maria Stacy, Dark Oak as Dr. Curtis Connors, Professor Gerald Robotnik as Captain George Stacy, Tails and Cosmo the Seedrian as Ben Parker and May Parker. The film tells the story of Shadow Parker, a teenager from New York City who becomes Spider-Hog after being bitten by a genetically altered spider. Parker must stop Dr. Curt Connors as a mutated Lizard from spreading a mutation serum to the city's human population. Plot As a child, Shadow Parker (Shadow) discovers his father, Richard (Sonic)'s study has been ransacked. His father gathers concealed documents before Peter's parents take him to stay with his Aunt Cosmo (Cosmo) and Uncle Tails (Tails). His parents leave, but are later killed in a plane crash. As a teenager, Shadow was a student at Midtown Science High School where he was bullied by Mephiles Thompson (Mephiles) and was romantically interested in the beautiful Maria Stacy (Maria), the daughter of police captain, Gerald Stacy (Professor Gerald). At home, Shadow discovers his father's documents and learns that he had been working with a scientist name Dr. Curt Oak (Dark Oak) at Oscorp to combine human and animal DNA to cure illnesses. Shadow sneaks into Oscorp to meet Oak who's pressured by his superior name Dr. Ratha (Espio) to complete his serum and cure the terminally ill head of Oscorp, Norman Osborn. Oak wants the cure himself to restore his missing arm. Meanwhile, Shadow breaks into a lab where a "bio-cable"—a high-strength strand of webbing—is created by genetically modified spiders, one of which bites him. During a subway ride home, a fight reveals that he has developed superhuman speed, strength, the ability to stick to surfaces and a heightened sense of danger. Shadow finds an algorithm in his father's documents and gives it to Oak−the missing key to his serum. In school, Shadow damages the school property during a confrontation with Mephiles and Tails was forced to work late, so that he can pick up Shadow. Tails tells Shadow to escort Cosmo home that night, but Shadow ignores Tails in favor of helping Oak test their serum on a three-legged mouse. When he returns home, Tails scolds at Shadow for not picking up Cosmo. Then, Tails recounts Richard's philosophy of responsibility to Shadow who only leaves in anger after pointing out the hypocrisy. At a grocery store, the clerk rudely refuses to let Shadow buy a drink. When a thief steals money from the register, Shadow lets the thief escape. Tails, searching the streets for Shadow, confronts the thief, but was shot and killed. Then, Shadow responds to the gunshot and finds Tails's body. After seeing a police sketch of the suspect, Shadow realizes that it was the thief he let go. Shadow hunts the killer, apprehending other criminals as a result and attracting police attention for his vigilante actions. During one confrontation, he falls into an abandoned gym where a luchador-wrestling poster inspires him to create a mask to hide his identity. He creates a costume for himself made of spandex and builds wrist-mounted mechanical devices that shoot biocable strands, using the Oscorp biocable capsules which he stole or bought. After going to Maria's house for a dinner "date" with her family, Shadow reveals that he's Spider-Hog to Maria and they kiss. Seeing that the test mouse has regrown its missing limb using lizard DNA, Ratha demands human trials begin immediately. Oak refuses to risk innocent lives and was fired. Desperate, Oak tests the serum on himself and his missing arm regenerates. He learns that Ratha was going to test the serum on human subjects and goes to stop him, but his body begins to mutate. By the time, he finds Ratha on the Williamsburg Bridge, Oak has transformed into a large lizard-like creature, tossing cars including Ratha's over the side of the bridge. Shadow, now calling himself Spider-Hog, manages to save Ratha and other civilians. Then, Oak retreats into the sewer and reverts to human form. Shadow later meets Oak in his office and suspects that he's the Lizard and later unsuccessfully confronts Oak' Lizard form in the sewers, leaving behind his camera. Then, Oak learns Shadow's identity via the name on the camera and pursues him to Midtown Science High School where they fight. In response, the police start a manhunt for both Spider-Hog and Lizard. Then, Oak heads to Oscorp, intending to disperse his serum across the city and change everyone into lizards while Maria develops an antidote in Oscorp's lab. The police corner Spider-Hog and Captain Robotnik discovers that he's Shadow, but lets him escape to go save Maria. With the help of the father of a boy he rescued earlier, Spider-Hog reaches Oscorp in time. Spider-Hog manages to replace Oak's serum with the antidote, reverting Oak to human form, but not before Oak mortally wounds Captain Robotnik. Spider-Hog nearly falls to his death, but Oak saves him. Before his death, Captain Robotnik makes Shadow promise to stay away from Maria for her safety. He initially keeps the promise, but later admits to Maria that failed promises are the best kind. Then, she responds to this with a smile. In a post-credits scene, Oak, in a dark prison cell, was confronted by a man in the shadows who asks if Connors told Shadow the truth about his father. Then, Oak replies, "No" and demands Shadow be left alone before the man disappears. Cast Super Shadow.jpeg|Super Shadow as Spider-Hog|link=Super Shadow Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Shadow Parker|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Maria smiled.jpg|Maria as Maria Stacy|link=Maria the Hedgehog Dark Oak 2.jpg|Dark Oak as Dr. Curt Oak|link=Dark Oak The Monster.jpg|Dinosaur robot as The Lizard|link=Metarex Professor Gerald Robotnik 2.jpg|Professor Robotnik as Captain Stacy|link=Professor Gerald Robotnik Miles "Tails" Prower.jpg|Tails as Uncle Tails|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Cosmo smiled.jpg|Cosmo as Aunt Cosmo|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Espio the Chameleon 4.jpg|Espio as Dr. Rajit Ratha|link=Espio the Chameleon Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg|Mephiles as Mephiles Thompson|link=Mephiles the Dark Sonic thumb up.jpg|Sonic as Richard Parker, Shadow's father|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy smile 2.jpg|Amy as Mary Parker, Shadow's mother|link=Amy Rose Knuckles thump up.jpg|Knuckles as Ray's father|link=Knuckles the Echidna Charmy Bee was surprise.jpg|Charmy Bee as Ray who was saved by Spider-Hog in the Williamsburg Bridge scene|link=Charmy Bee Category:Shadow Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies